Seorang Gadis yang Menikahi Aspal
by The King of Kadal
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! / YUP. Kau tak salah baca judul. SEORANG GADIS YANG MENIKAHI ASPAL. Kutanya padamu, apakah menikahi aspal adalah suatu kejahatan? Risiko ketagihan baca tidak ditanggung. Warns: bukan comedy/humor/romance. Full of CRIME and parody. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

"_Apakah Anda, Aspal Jalan Mainichi, bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istri yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, mulai hari ini, di saat senang dan susah, di saat kaya dan miskin, di saat sehat dan sakit, untuk mencintai dan menghormati sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?"_

.

.

.

Kisah ini nyata.

Benar-benar nyata dan bukan sebuah fiksi atau rekaan dari pengarangnya saja. Yang namanya pengarang memang kerjanya hanya mengarang-ngarang saja, sih. Tapi ini lain. Kisah ini memang karangan, namun benar-benar nyata terjadi di sebuah kota X di Prefektur Y. Pengarang hanya tidak ingin cerita lengkapnya diketahui, jadi semua karakter di cerita ini dibuat seakan fiksi.

Kisah ini tentang dua anak manusia yang dipertemukan oleh takdir. Takdir yang tidak biasa. Jangan kau pikir ini kisah romantis dua sejoli. Kau salah. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari cerita ini dan mencari cerita lain yang lebih bermutu (dengan filter ber-_genre romance_ tentunya).

Oke.

Jadi kau masih ingin melanjutkan? Baiklah.

Dua tokoh utama kita ini bertetangga. Yang satu, Uzumaki Naruto, memiliki kepribadian biasa. Anak SMA urakan yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana lobak mana ubi, hanya tertarik dengan cita-citanya menjadi seorang _mentalist_ profesional.

Yang satunya lagi, tokoh utama wanita kita, Hyuuga Hinata, seorang wanita gila, yang cukup gila untuk menikahi aspal di depan rumahnya. Di sini Hinata memang tampak tidak menarik, ya? Dengan deskripsi minim, bagaimana pula ia bisa menjadi tokoh utama wanita? Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Segera klik _back _dari fiksi ini jika kau membenci Hinata. Silakan.

Oh. Kau tak benci Hinata? Tapi tentunya kau pasti benci cewek _freak_, kan? Klik _back_ sana!

Ah, sudahlah. Kau ini.

Selain dua tokoh utama, cerita ini juga memiliki dua tokoh pendukung (bukan makna yang sebenarnya) yang berguna untuk memisahkan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata (yah, walaupun aspal sudah hampir memisahkan mereka).

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang psikolog gadungan keluarga Hyuuga yang tahu bahwa menarik sekali memiliki pasien cantik untuk disembuhkan. Yang terakhir, ada Haruno Sakura, seorang _supermodel_ di usianya yang masih belia, baik hati, pintar, dan memiliki segudang prestasi. Di sini, Sakura terlihat sangat _Mary-Sue_, memang begitulah seharusnya tokoh pendukung itu.

Jika kau nge-fans dengan Sakura, kusarankan tetap membaca. Jika tidak, yah, tak ada salahnya lanjut membaca, kan. Hehe.

Masih banyak tokoh lain yang ingin pengarang sampaikan, namun melihat pembaca sudah bosan membaca sampai detik ini dan mengira ini adalah Author's Note (padahal memang iya), maka dengan senang hati, cerita ini pengarang mulai.

Oh ya, sebelumnya, pengarang ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan penting untuk pembaca. Tolong dijawab dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"**Apakah menikahi aspal adalah sebuah kejahatan?"**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seorang ****Gadis**** yang Menikahi Aspal**

**by Raja Kadal**

.

_Genre: Parody and Crime_

.

.

Bangun di pagi hari sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

Setidaknya kau masih memiliki nyawa di hari ini. Belum mati. Hidup dengan segala nyawa yang kau miliki. Kau masih bisa menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari, bersekolah, kuliah—bahkan kalau sedang luang, kau bisa mampir dan membaca fiksi di situs _fanfiction_. Itulah secuil kegiatan jika kita—hidup.

Tepat pukul enam pagi Naruto terbangun dari tidur bukan karena bunyi nyaring alarm, tapi karena terganggu suara bor yang sangat keras. Ia segera melongok ke luar jendela dan melihat ada yang aneh dengan jalan di depan rumahnya. Ternyata sedang ada pengecoran aspal.

'_Kau mengharapkan apa, eh? Ada teroris di depan rumahmu?'_

Naruto memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa pening. Ia ngantuk berat karena begadang semalaman mengerjakan soal-soal ujian yang diberikan sensei-nya di _juku_. Ia butuh tidur lebih banyak hari ini. Belum lagi ia harus memikirkan apa yang harus disulapnya minggu depan nanti saat pertunjukkan seni di sekolah.

Segera ia menutup jendelanya dan masuk lagi ke dalam selimut. Naruto bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi bergumul dengan selimutnya sekarang. Apapun.

_**BRRRR—BBRRRRRR—BRR—BBRRR—!**_

'_Sial. Berisik sekali!'_

_**BBRRR—BBRRR—BRR—BRRRR—!**_

_**BRRRR—BBRRRRRR—BRR—BBRRR—!**_

**BRUGH**

Naruto jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Entah bagaimana, kasurnya ikut bergetar dan ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Naruto yang dalam posisi telentang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Selimut merosot dari kakinya. Selimut tercintanya.

**BRRRR—BBRRRRRR—BRR—BBRRR—!**

Langit-langit kamarnya juga seolah bergetar, membuat beberapa debu beterbangan dan masuk ke mata Naruto. Ia segera duduk mengucek matanya. Andai ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya sudah merah parah—karena mengantuk dan sedikit kelilipan.

Ia menggeliatkan badannya sedikit dan berkata, "AKAN KUBUNUH PARA TUKANG ITU! BERISIK SEKALI SIH!"

Ia segera bangkit dari lantai, bahkan tanpa mencuci muka, ia pergi bak banteng kesetanan. Sudah cukup ia merasa terjajah karena Kakashi-_sensei_, gurunya di _juku_, memberinya tugas segunung—tak perlulah ia merasa terjajah lagi di pagi hari hanya karena bunyi bor.

"Bor sialan," gumamnya.

Tiba di depan jalan rumahnya, ia melihat sekitar lima orang pekerja konstruksi memakai helm kuning sedang berkutat dengan alat bor. Beberapa sedang duduk manis di dalam mobil penghalus aspal, menunggu instruksi dari mandor.

Ia menghampiri salah seorang pekerja yang bertampang malas dengan rambut bak nanas mencuat dari kepalanya.

"_Sumimasen_, kenapa jalan di depan sini diperbaiki?"

Tukang itu, belakangan Naruto tahu bahwa namanya Shikamaru, segera menengok ke arah Naruto dan seperti terlihat kaget karena ditanya, menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"_Etto_, sebenarnya kami tidak memperbaikinya, kami hanya menambahkan aspal baru yang lebih hitam."

"Untuk?" desak Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja mimik muka tukang itu berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia menengok ke kanan-kiri, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mendekat padanya. Ia berbisik, "_Can you keep a secret_?"

"_Nani_? Kenapa kau pakai bahasa Inggris, hah?!" Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari tukang itu. Ia juga jadi melihat ke arah sekitar, takut ada yang melihat percakapan mereka. Berlebihan memang.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana film detektif yang semalam kutonton—"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Intinya?"

"_Yeah_. Kami sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal sebenarnya. Sudah kusuap polisi di daerah sini untuk mengizinkan perusahaan kami menghitamkan aspal di depan gang ini saja. Semua ini hanya tentang uang, sih."

"Cukup. Saya permisi." Naruto segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menengok lagi pada tukang itu.

"Eh? Tunggu!" panggil si tukang dari balik punggung Naruto.

Naruto tidak mau otaknya jadi gila memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Lagipula itu kan hanya pengecoran jalan biasa. Paling-paling saat ia pulang sekolah nanti, jalanan di depan rumahnya sudah beres dan ia dapat kembali tidur nyenyak.

Naruto memutuskan untuk bersiap ke sekolah walau sekolah mulai dua setengah jam lagi. Tak lupa ia membawa bantal kalau-kalau ia ingin melanjutkan tidur di sekolah.

.

.

**BRUGH**

Naruto menabrak punggung Lee karena Lee berhenti tiba-tiba. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Naruto saat Lee tiba-tiba berhenti tepat sebelum belokan rumah Naruto.

Rupanya ada penutupan jalan. Ada dua mobil polisi yang melintang menghalangi jalan dan banyak orang memadati gang itu. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah orang-orang itu menyaksikan pengecoran jalan raya? Kurang kerjaan sekali, pikirnya.

'_Bahkan ada tiga mobil dari stasiun TV di sini, ckck. Orang-orang zaman sekarang memang sangat kurang kerjaan kuadrat.'_

"Ada apa sih?"

Seharusnya Naruto tidak bertanya 'ada apa' dan segera pergi dari sana. Seharusnya.

"Ada yang sedang melakukan prosesi pernikahan," jawab Lee tak acuh. Ia berjongkok mengikat tali sepatunya. Naruto memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin minuman di depan sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari gang rumahnya.

"Hanya menikah saja sampai menutup jalan? Lagipula, gereja kan jauh dari sini," balas Naruto heran.

"Gereja? Ngapain ke gereja? Mereka bisa menikah di mana saja, misalnya, di jalan depan rumahmu tuh!"

"Jangan bercanda." Naruto membuka kaleng kopi dinginnya dan meminumnya.

"Bercanda? Entah kau anggap ini bercanda atau tidak, tapi mempelai prianya adalah aspal."

"Bruuuuuhtt— Aspal?!" Naruto tersedak kopi dinginnya. Ia menumpahkan kopi langsung dari mulutnya. Lee segera menjauh beberapa senti agar tidak terkena muncratan air bah Naruto sambil mengernyit jijik.

"Kau harus membaca koran sekali-sekali, atau paling tidak kau kan bisa menonton TV untuk tahu apa saja yang terjadi di sekitarmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengacuhkan ocehan Lee. Setelah melempar kaleng ke tempat sampah, ia terus sibuk dengan kertas merahnya—yang tak kunjung berubah menjadi putih. Ia sudah memikirkan masak-masak sulap apa yang akan ia bawakan di pertunjukkan seni sekolah nanti—dan sepertinya dia memerlukan bantuan seorang model untuk itu. Asisten wanita, lebih tepatnya.

"Beritanya ramai di TV. Selamat Naruto, kau bertetangga dengan orang gila."

Naruto memandang Lee dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak peduli hal-hal seperti itu. Ayo ke rumahmu dulu. Kau harus bantu aku latihan sulap,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul enam sore, Naruto pulang ke rumahnya diantar Rock Lee. Ia masih perlu bantuan Lee untuk menyempurnakan beberapa bagian dari sulapnya. Saat tiba di depan rumah Naruto, lagi-lagi Lee berhenti. Ia menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang tampak sedang memanjat pagar rumah Naruto.

"Siapa kau?"

"_Sumimasen_, saya Uchiha Sasuke dari perusahaan asuransi jiwa Tokyo MetroLife. "

Pemuda itu menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Baiklah, jadi kau ini sales atau apa?"

"Saya juga merangkap psikolog keluarga. Ada yang meminta saya untuk datang dan membantu—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan kenapa kau dalam posisi memanjat pagar rumahku seperti itu? Tolong turun." potong Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya kesal karena penjelasannya dipotong. Ia segera turun dari pagar Naruto seolah-olah memanjat pagar rumah orang biasa ia lakukan. Lee melihatnya dengan takjub.

"Ini rumah Hyuuga, kan?"

"Hyuuga? Siapa tuh? Ini rumah Uzumaki."

"Kau mencari Hyuuga?" sahut sebuah suara misterius di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Neji-_senpai_?! Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" teriak Naruto dan Lee bersamaan.

Neji berada di dalam pekarangan rumah Naruto. Ia membuka gerendel pagar dari dalam dengan mudah—seakan-akan memang itulah pekarangannya dan memang di situlah rumahnya.

"Ya. Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Hyuuga Neji. Mari kutunjukkan rumahku," ajak Neji pada Sasuke. Ia membuka pagar, keluar, dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto dan Lee.

"_Senpai_, jawab pertanyaan kami!" protes Naruto.

"Oh. Ini rumahmu Naruto? Maaf aku salah masuk. Aku dan adikku baru pindah tadi pagi. Kami tinggal di sebelah. Kami permisi."

"Ha?"

Neji dan Sasuke segera pergi tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya sedikit mengalami goncangan.

"Salah masuk, katanya? Tidak bisa dipercaya." ucap Lee sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hari ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang sinting." timpal Naruto. Ia menggumpalkan kertas merahnya, memasukkannya ke mulut, dan menelannya. Ia kesal karena kertasnya tak kunjung berubah menjadi putih.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau ini juga sinting?" tanya Lee heran.

.

.

"Apakah Anda, Aspal Jalan Mainichi, bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istri yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, mulai hari ini, di saat senang dan susah, di saat kaya dan miskin, di saat sehat dan sakit, untuk mencintai dan menghormati sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?" tanya Pendeta Choji. Kameramen mengarahkan _zoom_ fokusnya pada pengantin wanita.

"Saya bersedia," jawab pengantin wanita, tegas. Wajahnya tertutup tudung tipis berwarna putih.

"Sekarang Anda diperkenankan untuk mencium—"

**PRAAK—!**

_Remote TV _di tangan Naruto sampai terjatuh. Ia mengucek matanya—lagi. Mengorek telinganya—lagi. Dan memastikan dirinya masih waras saat menonton TV.

Tapi tak salah lagi.

Jalanan yang disorot oleh stasiun TV itu adalah jalanan di depan rumahnya. Memang ada yang menikah dengan aspal di depan rumahnya tadi siang.

_**Memang ada**_.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai berteriak,"DUNIA SUDAH GILAAAA!"

Ini sudah tidak dapat dibiarkan lagi. Jika ada satu orang tidak waras muncul di sekitar rumahnya, dalam hal ini di sebelah rumahnya, maka akan muncul lagi orang tidak waras berikutnya. Bisa jadi ia sendiri yang akan tertular ketidakwarasan, pikir Naruto.

'_Siapa sih wanita gila ini? Wanita pencari sensasi. Dasar.'_

Naruto pergi ke kamarnya. Membuka laptopnya dan segera pergi ke _browser_ untuk segera mengetik _keyword:_ 'seorang gadis yang menikahi aspal'. Muncul beberapa situs berita nasional. Naruto mengeklik tiga di antaranya dengan cara membuka tab baru.

Muncullah sebuah nama perempuan. Adik dari Hyuuga Neji yang berumur 16 tahun.

Ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto membaca sekilas beberapa artikel dan menangkap sesuatu yang diterangkan berulang-ulang di beberapa situs. Di antaranya, '...gadis pengidap skizofrenia; mengancam bunuh diri; dan semua keluarganya sudah angkat tangan kecuali kakak kandungnya.'

'Gadis gila? Wow. Jatuh cinta pada aspal? Wow wow.'

Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya, ia berkali-kali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir mengapa tetangganya se-gila itu.

Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu di sebuah situs. Tepat di bawah berita 'pernikahan aspal' itu ada satu judul berita yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia segera membuka tab baru lagi dan mulai membaca dengan teliti.

'Jadi, rumahku hanya lima menit dari bank ya? Wah. Tak kusangka kalau lewat bawah tanah semua jadi lebih cepat.'

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tetangga barunya. Yah, walaupun ia setiap hari bertemu dengan Neji-senpai di sekolah, tak sopan rasanya jika tak memberi salam—yeah, mengingat perjumpaannya dengan Neji-_senpai_ kemarin cukup absurd.

Pencet bel.

Pencet bel.

Pencet bel.

Tidak ada respon.

Naruto memutuskan langkah drastis dan dramatis. Dengan mengikuti jejak Sasuke, ia memanjat pagar, melewati taman dan melompati petak-petak bunga _pansy_ di pekarangan Hyuuga.

Tiba di depan pintu, ia mengetuk dengan kasar.

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

Ia menunggu respon. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

Sekali lagi tak ada respon. Nihil. Naruto mulai merasakan buku jari tangannya memerah karena ia mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Saat ia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk berteriak, perlahan pintu kayu berwarna putih itu terbuka sedikit. Kepala perempuan berambut indigo muncul dari balik pinntu seolah mengintip siapa yang datang.

Di situlah Naruto merasa waktu seakan berhenti dan sesuatu menyentak hatinya. Ketika ia menatap mata gadis itu, dia merasa mulai mengerti sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dimengerti oleh orang di seluruh dunia. Itulah cinta. Ayahnya pernah berkata pada dirinya, 'kenalilah jodohmu sebelum kau benar-benar memutuskan ia adalah jodohmu,' dan Naruto merasa ia sudah benar-benar 'mengenal' gadis di hadapannya ini jauh sebelum mereka bertemu sekarang. Dalam tiap hembusan napas yang ia tarik sekarang, tak satupun yang mengingkari bahwa ia ingin memiliki gadis ini. Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama gadis ini—dan Naruto bahkan rela memberikan apapun untuknya. Apapun.

"Apa?"

Bahkan gadis itu tak berbasa-basi lagi dan langsung bertanya 'apa'. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda?

Naruto gelagapan. Kalimat-kalimat yang sudah disusunnya bagai menyublim ke udara. Ia tidak siap bertemu dengan gadis ini.

"Siapa?"

"Namaku ya? Aku Uzumaki Naru—"

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Neji-_senpai_?! Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" Naruto terperangah dengan kemunculan Neji yang tiba-tiba. Neji sedang menyirami _pansy_ di halaman.

'Bagaimana bisa tadi aku melewatinya tanpa sadar? Dan kenapa dia tak sedikitpun mendengar bel dari ku?'

Naruto mulai curiga dengan kemunculan Neji yang 'kadang' secara ajaib tidak disadarinya. Naruto sadar sepenuhnya bahwa cerita ini tidak ber-_genre supranatural_. Biar begitu pun, ia mulai merasa bulu kuduknya selalu berdiri tiap ia menatap mata kosong Neji-_senpai_.

"_Etto_, a-aku..."

"Kau ingin menanyakan pernikahan adikku?"

Naruto terdiam. 'Adik? Jadi ia baru saja jatuh cinta pada Hinata adiknya Neji-_senpai_? Adiknya yang gila itu? Ah, peduli amat. Aku harus bisa dekat dengan gadis ini.'

"Bukan urusanmu." timpal Neji lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang menurut Naruto bisa dideskripsikan sebagai senyum horor. Neji meletakkan selangnya dan menaruh tangannya di bahu Naruto. Mencengkeramnya. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Siapa bilang mau bertanya hal seperti itu? Aku mau minta adikmu—"

Cengkeraman Neji di pundak Naruto makin keras. Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Hm? Minta adikku?"

_**Kretek.**_

Naruto dapat mendengar buku jari Neji bergemeletuk saat mencengkeram bahunya lebih keras. Naruto meringis menahan sakit.

"M-minta untuk jadi m-model..." ujar Naruto terbata. Ia merasa tulangnya hampir retak.

"Hm?"

Bahkan Naruto merasa tiap gumaman Neji adalah kode baginya untuk meningkatkan volume kekerasan pada cengkeraman tangannya.

"Model sulap_ku_!" teriak Naruto panik. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya.

Neji yang tadinya tersenyum _horror_ langsung menghentikan senyumnya. Ia memasang tampang datar sedatar-datarnya orang berekspresi datar. Setelah melepas cengkeramannya di bahu Naruto, ia berkata pelan,"Tanyakan padanya, dia mau atau tidak."

Kemudian Neji pergi. Ia berkutat lagi dengan sekop dan beberapa bibit bunga. Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar Neji menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan ekspresi riang.

"Eh? Semudah itu? Kukira bakalan susah lepas darinya," Naruto nyengir pada Hinata—yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'terus-kenapa'. Setengah badan Hinata masih ada di dalam dan hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat dari balik pintu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi salah tingkah di depan Hinata.

"Kau tak mengizinkan aku masuk, eh? Dari tadi kita di depan pin—"

"Tidak."

"Err... Oke baiklah. Jadi apakah kau mau jadi modelku?"

"Tidak."

"EEEHH? Tidak mau kau pikir-pikir dulu? Aku beri wak—"

"Tidak." potong Hinata lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto berpikir keras.

'_Mengapa gadis ini hanya bisa menjawab dengan satu kata? Selain 'apa', 'siapa', dan 'tidak', bisakah gadis ini setidaknya berbasa-basi?'_

"Apa hobimu?" Naruto bertanya langsung. Bermaksud membuka pembicaraan yang sepertinya melenceng jauh dari topik 'model sulap'.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

'_Ha! Ekspresinya sedikit berubah!'_

"Apa hobimu?" desak Naruto lagi.

Naruto berpikir setidaknya kalau _toh_ gadis ini tidak punya hobi, maka gadis ini akan menjawab 'tidak ada' yang berarti dia menjawab dengan dua kata. Suatu kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Lelaki dan seks." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Maaf?" kata Naruto—syok. Jujur saja hatinya—oh bahkan telinganya belum siap saat Hinata menjawab seperti itu!

'Dia bahkan menjawabmu dengan tiga kata, Naruto! Tiga!'

Pintu terbuka lebih lebar dan tampak seorang pemuda yang semalam Naruto pergoki sedang memanjat pagar rumahnya. Ya. Dari belakang Hinata, Naruto melihat Sasuke. Hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam dengan posisi dasi yang acak-acakkan. Kancing kemeja putihnya bahkan sudah terbuka tiga dari atas—yang tentu saja memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang hanya orang buta saja yang tak melihat.

Naruto menelan ludah. Yang membuat dadanya sulit mengatur napas sekarang ini adalah, dia melihat banyak _kissmark_ yang ada di leher Sasuke.

'_Apakah mereka berdua...?'_

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke segera mencoba menjelaskan.

"Percayalah ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Lagipula fiksi ini _rated T_ dan _main pair_ingnya bukan SasuHina," kata Sasuke cepat. Ia mengancingkan kemejanya dengan cepat.

"Dan lagi, _genre_ cerita ini bukan _romance_—" tambah Sasuke cepat-cepat.

**BRUUGHH**

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Neji. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Pingsan." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Sasuke, kau racuni dia?" tuduh Neji pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah terpolos yang ia miliki. Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

Neji menyeret tubuh Naruto ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sepertinya kita bisa menggunakan bocah ini." ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan. Dia teman sekelasku. Akan terlalu berisiko." timpal Sakura. Rupanya sedari tadi ia juga mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto dari balik jendela rumah Neji.

"Lebih berisiko menikahi benda mati seperti dia, Jidat." Sasuke menarik rambut Sakura dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata yang sedang duduk di ujung sofa sambil merajut boneka wol.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis gila ini dong, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hentikan. Adikku memang gila dan dia berbahaya. Jadi bisakah kalian jaga mulut dan jangan membuatnya marah? Sana kerjakan pekerjaan kalian." kata Neji sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Sasuke segera pergi ke lantai atas dan Sakura memasang tampang ceria di depan Neji dan Hinata. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kita 'kan dulu bersahabat baik, kau tidak akan marah padaku hanya karena aku bilang kau gila, kan?" bisik Sakura. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Neji mendecak kesal.

"Hei. Hei. Kenapa kalian jadi seperti lesbi begitu?" ujar Neji.

"Jaga mulutmu dong, Neji. Jangan membuat Hinata-chan marah." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Dasar penyihir," cibir Sasuke dari atas tangga.

"Aku mendengarmu, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

Naruto terjaga. Ia merasa badannya diguyur air oleh seseorang.

"Bangun!"

"Hei, bangun kau!"

Naruto segera bangkit dan panik. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah dia sedang berbicara dengan Neji, lalu kenapa sekarang ia ada di depan pintu sebuah toko dan berpakaian compang-camping?

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

Naruto merasa tangan kirinya sakit. Ia melihat lengan kirinya dan menemukan bahwa lengan kirinya seperti tersayat.

"Mana kutahu! Bangun! Dasar _homeless_!"

"Kenapa makin hari makin banyak _homeless_ di kota ini?!"

Bisik-bisik para pemilik toko makin ramai dan beberapa ada yang membawa sapu untuk mengusir Naruto seakan dia adalah hama yang layak dibasmi. Naruto tahu ia di mana. Ia berada di dua blok dari rumahnya. Ia segera berlari ke rumah temannya, mencari pertolongan, tentu saja teman baiknya tak lain tak bukan adalah Rock Lee.

"Naruto! Lihat pakaianmu! Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Aku tak menanyakan keadaanmu. Aku tanya, kenapa kau ke rumahku? Pulang sana." usir Lee pelan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau. Ia malah membuka lemari pakaian Lee, yang ternyata isinya baju ketat hijau semua, dan menutupnya kembali. Sirna sudah keinginannya untuk meminjam baju pada Lee.

"Sudah dengar berita terbaru?" Lee menyodorkan koran ke hadapan Naruto. Naruto mengacuhkannya dan terus mengoceh kesal.

"Belum dan aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Aku mau numpang mandi dan mau minta penjelasan pada Neji-_senpai _kenapa aku bisa sampai di—" perkataannya terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada judul koran yang diberikan Lee.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pada Lee.

**Headline News: Semalam Bank MBC Telah Kebobolan 10 Juta Yen! **

"Sepertinya ada yang memakai kemampuanku, dan aku tahu siapa." gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Kemampuanmu yang mana? Kau mengubah warna kertas saja tak bisa." ejek Rock Lee.

Naruto mendelik ke arahnya. Setelah menjitak kepala Lee, Naruto meneruskan ocehannya.

"Kuakui itu memang sulit. Tapi, tidakkah ini aneh? Bagaimana caranya merampok bank?" Naruto memandang Lee dengan serius.

Suasana menjadi hening saat mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, dasar homo! Memangnya aku perampok?!" seru Rock Lee gusar.

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

Benar sekali. Tema fiksi ini adalah perampokan bank. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Sampai jumpa.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tidak langka. Malah sebaliknya. Bisa dibilang bom yang dipakai mereka itu sangat umum sekali. Sering digunakan untuk mengelas besi logam. Singkatnya, jika sebuah campuran besi oksida dan bubuk alumunium dibakar maka akan menghasilkan panas dalam jumlah besar. Suhunya bisa mencapai 3000__º__ C. Lebih besar dari titik lebur besi atau beton."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh ternyata sudah chapter dua.

Sebentar.

Sebentar. Kau lagi, kau lagi. Iya, kau. Pembaca yang baru saja mengeklik _next chapter_ dan terperosok ke sini. Kau sengaja, ya? Mengaku saja.

Sebenarnya para pembaca maunya apa? Cerita seperti ini kenapa masih dibaca? Di _follow_ dan di _fave_ pula. Oh astaga. _I mean_, ini cerita apa hah, seorang gadis yang menikahi aspal—yang benar saja! Lakukanlah hal-hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat daripada membaca ini.

Ah, sudahlah. Percuma saja memberi peringatan. Pembaca sudah masuk ke dalam fiksi ini. Lanjutkanlah kalau begitu, biar pembaca tidak penasaran.

Pengarang di sini hanya ingin memberi tahu pembaca saja. Cerita ini tidak mengandung unsur humor maupun komedi, apalagi _romance_. Tolong hal tersebut digaris bawahi. Genre utama cerita ini adalah **Crime**—dan **sedikit** Parodi.

Kalau pembaca menganggap cerita ini lucu, bahkan lebih lucu daripada chapter sebelumnya, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan yang tidak disengaja. Tidak mengerti? Sama. Pengarang menulis kalimat barusan cuma supaya terlihat keren saja. Maaf, pengarang terlalu terbawa suasana. Pengarang sedang mengalami euforia karena menerima respon dari pembaca yang mengatakan kalau pengarang cerita ini juga sudah gila—yang benar saja!

Berhati-hatilah karena cerita ini adalah kisah nyata, logis, tidak ada unsur penipuan, dan merupakan kejahatan yang asli yang siapapun bisa terlibat termasuk pembaca sendiri. Tolong dibaca dengan teliti tanpa di-_skip_, karena banyak _clue_ di chapter ini. _Anyway_, pengarang juga tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang terjadi kepada pembaca setelah membaca cerita ini.

Terakhir, pengarang ingin bertanya lagi, tolong dijawab dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"**Apakah menikahi aspal adalah sebuah kejahatan?"**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seorang Gadis yang Menikahi Aspal**

**Chapter: 2**

**by Raja Kadal**

.

_Genre: Parody and Crime_

.

.

_... diperkirakan perampokan terjadi pukul tujuh malam. Perampok masuk melalui lubang ventilasi bank dan melumpuhkan dua security yang berjaga di depan ruang brankas. Saat dimintai keterangan, dua security itu mengaku tidak mengingat apapun kecuali asap serbuk putih yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan. Pintu brankas yang terbuat dari beton setebal dua meter itu berhasil meleleh akibat diledakkan oleh bom jenis baru yang masih diselidiki jenisnya..._

'Meleleh? Pintu brankas setebal dua meter bisa meleleh? Kok bisa?'

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar Lee yang bercat hijau dalam diam seperti berpikir keras.

"Aku punya sebuah dugaan, Lee. _Yeah_, hanya sebuah dugaan atau bahkan praduga. Awal dari sebuah dugaan,"

"Kau sehat Naruto?" tanya Lee yang segera tak diacuhkan Naruto.

"Kemarin aku membaca sebuah artikel. Di sana dikatakan bahwa dulunya ada terowongan bawah tanah yang menghubungkan Jalan Mainichi dengan Jalan Akamichi-jo. Terowongan itu dibangun pada masa perang Jepang-Cina untuk menyelundupkan ransum bagi tentara Jepang pada saat tentara akan diberangkatkan ke Manchuria. Kau masih ingat insiden Nanking*, kan?"

Kali ini Lee menatapnya dengan mimik muka serius—sekaligus bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto jadi pintar tiba-tiba seperti ini. Lee mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Semacam jalan pintas, begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jalan Akamichi-jo, Lee. Kau tak peka, ya? Itu adalah jalan yang berada tepat di depan Bank MBC."

Mata Lee membulat. "Jadi... Dari rumahmu... Ke bank? Hm... Lalu tiba-tiba saja jalanan depan rumahmu diperbaharui dan ada yang menikah dengan aspal, ya? Aneh sekali."

"Tepat. Ngomong-ngomong, pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit dari kursi kemudian menatap dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan 'menajiskan' diri sendiri. Ia merasa kulit di sekujur tubuhnya menempel ketat pada baju yang ia pakai. Bahkan ia mulai takut teman kecilnya di bawah sana menciut saking ketatnya baju ini.

"Pukul sembilan pagi. Ck, kau 'kan tidak perlu pakai bajuku segala kalau kau tak mau, Naruto. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, sudah dua jam kau membaca koran yang sama dan berita yang sama. Aku risih." jawab Lee sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Ia heran dengan sikap Naruto yang sepertinya bertambah absurd beberapa derajat hari ini.

"Diam. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya pakai baju hijau super ketat. Mungkin bisa membantuku berpikir mengenai kasus ini." Naruto membolak-balikkan koran di tangannya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang janggal namun gagal.

"Terserah kau saja deh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Neji-_senpai_ saat nanti kau menanyakan insiden ini padanya,"

Naruto menyerah. Ia melemparkan korannya dan membuka baju hijau ketat itu namun ia kesulitan meraih resletingnya.

"Cih, dia pasti tidak akan mengaku kalau dia yang membuatku menggelepar di depan sebuah toko. Ini _gimana_ buka bajunya sih?"

"Menggelepar? Kau berlebihan sekali. Kau masih ingat kau tertidur di depan toko apa?"

**BREEET—!**

Naruto merobek dengan paksa baju hijau itu melintang di depan dadanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan toko itu! _Yowamushi Jewelry Shop_!"

"Hei, kau-merusak-baju_ku_." ujar Lee pelan. Nada suaranya berat—seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan perasaan emosi.

"_Gomen_." ujar Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Pulang sana!"

"Kemana orangtuamu? Ini 'kan Minggu. Seharusnya mereka di rumah."

"Mereka sedang pergi ke bank—hei, jangan mengubah topik. Pulang sana!"

Naruto segera menepuk dahinya. "Ah, ya! Aku pergi ke Bank MBC saja! Aku pinjam jaketmu, Lee."

.

.

.

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau langsung pulang ke rumah begitu saja tanpa mendapatkan secercah alasan mengapa ia tertimpa kejadian aneh semalam. Setelah meminjam jaket Lee, ia segera pergi ke Bank MBC di Jalan Akamichi-jo.

Setibanya di sana, ia hanya menemukan garis polisi dan beberapa polisi yang melarang pejalan kaki mendekat. Ia hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan tanpa bisa memeriksa lebih jauh.

'Apalah aku ini, seorang pelajar kelas 11 yang bukan siapa-siapa. Masih perjaka pula.'

_Kruyuuk~_

'Sial. Aku tak sadar kalau aku belum sarapan. Lapar sekali.'

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Rupanya teman sekelasnya, Haruno Sakura—yang memakai setelan _dress_ pendek warna hitam dan _boots_ hitam. Hampir-hampir Naruto tak mengenalinya di tengah kerumunan orang karena Sakura memakai kacamata cokelat besar.

"Sakura-_chan_? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku sedang _shopping._ Ini kan hari Minggu. Kau sendiri?" balas Sakura ceria. Ia menunjukkan empat tas belanjaannya pada Naruto.

_Kruyuuk~_

Lagi-lagi perut Naruto berbunyi.

"Wah, kebetulan. Ayo kutraktir di _cafe_ favoritku. Aku juga sudah lapar berat." ajak Sakura pada Naruto.

"E-eh? Tak apa nih?"

Mereka tiba di sebuah _cafe_ ala Spanyol. Sakura langsung memesankan beberapa makanan yang Naruto sendiri sulit mengeja namanya. Naruto hanya menurut saja berhubung Sakura-lah yang menraktirnya.

Pesanan mereka tiba. Segera saja Naruto melahap makanannya dengan cepat dan tanpa malu-malu di depan Sakura.

"Akan kuganti nanti," ucap Naruto di sela-sela makannya.

"Tak usah. Aku baru gajian kok."

"_Sugoii_. Aku saja belum pernah arubaito** tapi kau malah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap sebagai model. Nilai-nilaimu di sekolah juga sangat bagus tanpa kau perlu ikut les di _juku_. Kau sangat berbakat, Sakura-_chan_."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku malah iri dengan kebebasanmu, Naruto-_kun_. Pasti kau tidak banyak pikiran."

Alis Naruto bertaut. Bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"_Etto_, maksudku, pasti sedikit yang perlu kaupikirkan. Tentu saja kau pasti tidak pernah terkena omel bos agensi sepertiku, kan." tambah Sakura cepat-cepat.

Naruto meletakkan garpunya. "Siapa bilang aku tak banyak pikiran?"

Naruto pun segera menceritakan kejadian aneh yang menimpanya semalam, dugaannya terhadap Neji-_senpai_ yang kemungkinan merampok bank, terowongan rahasia, bahkan pernikahan Hinata dengan aspal pun tak luput dari ocehan Naruto.

Sakura mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia tak banyak menyela perkataan Naruto dan tampak antusias sekali.

"Kalau sudah sampai seperti itu sih, aku setuju denganmu, Naruto-_kun_. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan perampokan bank. Kau harusnya melapor pada kepolisian." komentar Sakura setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aku belum punya bukti. Semuanya hanya dugaan sementara. Andai saja aku punya kenalan orang yang bisa mendeteksi kebohongan orang lain. Pasti tidak sulit membuat Neji-_senpai_ mengakui perbua—"

"Aku bisa."

"Apa?"

"_Yeah_, kau tahu peramal tarot yang sedang nge-_trend_ di Akihabara saat ini? Namanya _Spica_, dan orang itu adalah aku. Aku juga bisa mendeteksi kebohongan orang, loh. Eh, tapi ini rahasia, ya." kata Sakura sambil mengecilkan suaranya.

Mata Naruto membulat takjub. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta bantuanmu untuk menginterogasi Neji-_senpai_ besok! _Onegaishimasu_!" seru Naruto senang.

"Tentu. Senang bisa membantu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke atap sekolah. Di sana sudah ada Rock Lee dan Neji-_senpai_. Mereka berdua seperti sedang bermain _jan-ken-pon_. Angin pembawa musim semi menderu-deru. Naruto pun mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Berdasarkan pengamatanku, ada beberapa aspek yang membuat kau, Neji-_senpai_, menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus ini." Naruto membuka buku catatannya yang berwarna _pink_.

"Notes _pink_ ini bukan milikku, oke? Lee, buku ini milikmu, kan?" tegas Naruto cepat-cepat saat melihat guratan di dahi Neji muncul melihat buku catatan _pink_-nya.

Lee langsung menggeleng tak mengakui. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, tolong lihat ekspresi Neji-_senpai_, apakah ia berbohong atau jujur." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah menulis kronologi lengkapnya di sebuah situs dan aku mendapatkan pencerahan saat _review_ **yamanakavidi **bilang kalau si pelaku, yaitu kau, membuat berita menghebohkan untuk mengalihkan orang-orang dari lorong bawah tanah menuju bank. Tentu saja Hinata adalah komplotanmu dan ia hanya berpura-pura gila. Kalau ia gila, tidak mungkin hobinya adalah lelaki dan seks, kan?"

"Situs apa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Eer..." Naruto terbata seperti enggan menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"**Yamanakavidi**? Siapa dia?"

"Reviewer-ku di situs fanfiksi," jawab Naruto kalem. "Dia _review_ di chapter satu."

"Kau menulis kasus ini di situs fanfiksi?! Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya," balas Neji sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk percaya kok, _Senpai_, kau hiperbola sekali hari ini."

"Baiklah. Aku bukan pelaku perampokan bank, oke? Lagipula aku juga baru tahu ada perampokan bank. Kau imajinatif sekali—dan bisakah kau tak membawa-bawa Hinata dalam perbincangan kita? Belum cukupkah aku stress memiliki adik gila yang menikahi benda tak hidup? Kau malah menambah masalah saja. Aku juga tak hiperbol—Hei, kalian dengarkan aku!" teriak Neji pada Naruto, Sakura, dan Lee yang malah berdiskusi sendiri tanpa memedulikan Neji-senpai.

"Dia berkata jujur, Naruto." kata Sakura serius.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau Neji mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa bukan dia yang merampok bank.

"Um, Naruto-_kun_, aku ada janji pemotretan sekarang. Aku permisi." Sakura pun pergi.

"Sakura berbohong padamu, Naruto." bisik Rock Lee segera setelah Sakura pergi kurang lebih empat meter dari tempat mereka.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Apa kau memiliki kemampuan bisa mendeteksi kebohongan dari orang yang bisa mendeteksi kebohongan?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Naruto. Tapi coba lihat itu," tunjuk Lee pada punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

"Apaan sih?" desak Naruto, bingung.

"Kau buta, ya? Ketombe Sakura jatuh! Itu di sana! Lihat!"

**BUUAAGH—!**

Naruto tak tahan lagi untuk tidak memukul kepala Rock Lee. Ia sudah sangat serius mendengarkan perkataan Lee yang ternyata malah membicarakan ketombe.

"Kau itu bodoh, ya. Mana mungkin Sakura berketombe."

"Justru itu, kalau seseorang sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, maka ia sedang berbohong." balas Lee mantap.

"Lee, seharusnya kau tahu kalau jatuhnya ketombe adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Ketombe itu jatuh begitu saja. Semacam gerak refleks atau lebih tepatnya pengaruh dari gaya gravitasi," ucap Neji. Ia memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening memikirkan _kouhai-kouhai_ bodoh macam Lee dan Naruto ini. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mencukur habis rambut di kepalanya dan menjadi biksu di gunung saja—daripada berhadapan dengan dua orang ini.

"Kau tak berhak ikut berdiskusi, Neji-_senpai_. Kau kan tersangka utamanya," ucap Lee tak mau kalah.

"Argh! Kau ini! Sudah kubilang bukan aku pelakunya. Begini saja, kalian cari bukti dan argumen yang lebih masuk akal lagi kenapa aku yang jadi tersangka, oke? Saat itu tiba, aku dengan senang hati akan menyerahkan diriku ke polisi. Ya. Menyerahkan diri dengan merangkak kalau perlu." Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Lee yang memasang wajah _speechless_.

'Merangkak katanya? Akan kubuat ia jalan terkayang-kayang.' batin Naruto.

"Kau dengar katanya?" tanya Naruto pelan tapi pasti.

"Ya. Merangkak dalam keadaan bugil—" jawab Lee tak acuh.

"Bukan itu! Katanya kita harus mencari bukti-bukti kuat kalau ingin membuktikan bahwa dia tersangkanya. Secara tidak langsung, dia baru saja berkata kalau dialah pelakunya!"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Tunggu sebentar. Kita kaubilang? Kita? Aku tak menolak membantumu belajar sulap-sulapan, Naruto. Tapi mencari bukti pelaku perampokan bank? Aku tidak ikut. Aku permisi," ujar Lee meniru gaya Sakura.

"_Ngapain_ kaupakai permisi segala, dasar rambut mangkok." gerutu Naruto kesal.

Kepada siapa lagi ia minta bantuan kalau tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan? Peta? Naruto malah jadi mengingat-ingat kartun berbahasa Spanyol yang pernah ditontonnya.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu panas sekali. Naruto tidak tahan. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir jernih dan mengerjakan soal-soal kimia dengan keringat yang terus mengucur serperti ini?

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini adalah sebuah pembohongan publik. Konspirasi besar-besaran. Buat apa orangtuanya menyisihkan gaji mereka setiap bulan hanya untuk membayar les-nya namun fasilitas _juku_-nya ini amat buruk? AC-nya pasti mati! Di ruangan ini ada 40 orang dan Naruto berpikir dia akan mati kehabisan oksigen dalam dua jam ke depan. Sungguh hiperbola.

'Ck, udara panas begini dan yang lain tenang-tenang saja? Mereka gila...'

Naruto menatap sekeliling ruang les-nya. Semua temannya tampak asyik-masyuk bak bercumbu dengan soal-soal kimia di depannya. Naruto menatap kertas soalnya yang sudah seperempat basah—terkena keringat.

'Entah kenapa tangan kiriku juga sakit semenjak insiden menggelepar di depan toko. Sial. Mana bisa aku belajar kalau begini terus.'

"_Sensei_," panggil Naruto pelan. Ia mengacungkan tangannya ke udara. Beberapa temannya tak mengacuhkan.

"_Sensei_!" teriak Naruto.

Kakashi melepaskan _headset_ yang ia pakai. "Ya?"

"Tolong nyalakan AC-nya, _Sensei_. Udara di sini panas sekali."

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'panas-apa-bocah'. Ia menunjuk ke arah AC di sudut ruangan. Naruto menyipit melihat AC itu dengan seksama. AC itu menyala.

Beberapa temannya berbisik-bisik seru di belakang Naruto. Kemungkinan besar membicarakan kalau Naruto ingin cari perhatian Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Uzumaki, kemari." perintah Kakashi. Ia memberi isyarat pada murid-murid lain agar lanjut mengerjakan soal. Beberapa saat kemudian, kelas pun hening lagi. Naruto dengan lemas dan berpeluh, berjalan gontai ke meja Kakashi.

"Apa kau merasa kepanasan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia meremas lembar soal yang ia pegang—berniat minta izin pulang—ralat, berniat minta ganti kertas soal karena kertasnya sudah absurd parah.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran, ya?"

"Bukan begitu, _Sensei_. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan tubuh saya akhir-akhir ini. Tiba-tiba saja saya pingsan begitu saja kemarin malam, sewaktu bangun saya tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, lalu sekarang saya merasa kepanasan, padahal AC menyala..."

Entah kenapa Naruto langsung menumpahkan semua persoalannya pada Kakashi.

"Kau pasti banyak pikiran." tegas Kakashi pada Naruto.

Naruto kesal dengan _sensei_-nya ini. Mengapa _sensei_-nya berkukuh kalau dirinya banyak pikiran?

"Baiklah, katakanlah aku banyak pikiran. Ini yang sedang kupikirkan, _Sensei_. Apa kau tahu mengapa brankas beton setebal dua meter bisa meleleh begitu saja seakan-akan itu eskrim yang mencair? Kautahu?" cecar Naruto pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya. Entah ia sedang tersenyum atau merengut—Naruto tak pernah tahu apa ekspresi Kakashi-_sensei_ karena beliau selalu mengenakan masker. Ada gosip, Kakashi-_sensei_ memakai masker karena terlalu tampan sehingga banyak murid di _juku_ jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Kebanyakan dari murid itu bukan perempuan, melainkan laki-laki. Banyak orangtua murid yang protes anaknya jadi _gay_—Naruto sendiri tak ambil pusing. Ia hanya berpikir sederhana: mungkin bibir Kakashi-sensei sumbing.

"Kau memikirkan kasus perampokan Bank MBC? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Harusnya kau memikirkan nilai matematikamu yang hancur lebur—"

"_Sensei_ tahu kasus itu?!"

"Tentu saja. Kasus itu sedang _booming_, kan."

"Apa _Sensei_ punya dugaan apa yang digunakan pelaku untuk melelehkan brankas? Banyak dugaan kalau bom yang digunakan sangat langka dan jenis baru,"

"Tidak langka. Malah sebaliknya. Bisa dibilang bom yang dipakai itu sangat umum sekali. Sering digunakan untuk mengelas besi logam. Singkatnya, jika sebuah campuran besi oksida dan bubuk alumunium dibakar maka akan menghasilkan panas dalam jumlah besar. Suhunya bisa mencapai 3000º C. Lebih besar dari titik lebur besi atau beton."

Naruto melongo di depan Kakashi-_sensei_. Ia tak menyangka _sensei_-nya tahu hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kau pasti berpikir mengapa aku tahu hal-hal seperti ini, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Kakashi menjitak kepala Naruto. "Dasar anak malas. Baca kertas soal kimia yang kau pegang itu. Semuanya ada di situ."

Naruto membaca lagi kertas soalnya. Kali ini dengan lebih teliti dan seksama. Rasanya seperti ditampar saat mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini ada di tangannya—dalam bentuk kertas soal kimia setengah lembap.

"_Chotto matte, Sensei_. Kalau ini sangat umum, berarti dijual di toko bahan kimia, begitu?"

Kali ini Naruto yakin, Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum padanya. "Zaman sudah canggih, Naruto. Seorang pelaku perampokan bank, pasti akan membeli barang-barang semacam itu secara _online_. Menggunakan IP palsu, dan uangnya ditransfer melalui beberapa bank berbeda dari luar negeri."

"_Ne, Sensei_, apakah kau yang melakukan perampokan bank? Kok tahu banyak sih?" gumam Naruto heran.

Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut Naruto kasar. "Tentu saja, bukan!" serunya.

Beberapa siswa yang mengerjakan soal segera menatap mereka.

"Cukup, _Sensei_. Kita dikira homo."

.

.

.

Satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri—bukan satu sih, banyak misteri malah—adalah motif Neji-senpai merampok bank. Apa motifnya? Apa dia juga memaksa adiknya menikahi aspal sebagai pengalih perhatian semata?

Dan lagi, bukankah pekerja berambut nanas itu bilang kalau pengecoran aspal di depan rumahnya adalah sesuatu yang ilegal?

Berbagai pertanyaan berenang-renang di kepala Naruto di sepanjang perjalanannya pulang dari _juku_. Jam digital di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 9:31 malam saat ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke di depan sebuah kombini.

Mulanya ia merasa canggung karena pernah mengira Sasuke 'berbuat' sesuatu pada Hinata, tapi tak disangka, Sasuke yang menyapanya duluan.

"_Konbanwa_."

"_Konbanwa_."

"Baru pulang les, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menawarkan tumpangan mobilnya kepada Naruto namun Naruto menolak dengan halus.

"Tunggu sebentar. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau kemarin—"

Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya dua dari atas,"Maksudmu ini?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Ini bekas ciuman,"

"Sudah kuduga! Kau! Berani-beraninya, dia sudah punya suami, tahu!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke sambil menarik kedua kerahnya—membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh penasaran.

"—_yeah_, kau mungkin menganggap remeh suaminya karena suaminya adalah aspal, tapi kau juga harus tahu, ada batas-batas tertentu terhadap—"

"Sudah kubilang bukan dengan Hinata." potong Sasuke, gusar. Ia menepis tangan Naruto dari lehernya. Mengancingkan lagi kemeja serta dasinya, ia pun mulai menjelaskan pelan.

"Gurita," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Ha?"

"Ciuman gurita." tegasnya lagi.

"Err... Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Kalau kubilang ciuman dari ubur-ubur pun, kau tak akan percaya, kan? Jadi, pokoknya bukan Hinata. Bukan. Titik. Habis perkara."

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian berlalu tanpa insiden yang berarti kecuali Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba menginap dan numpang mencuci di rumah Naruto dianggap sebagai insiden. Lee berkata kalau air di rumahnya sedang mampet. Tentu saja Naruto menyambut gembira kabar ini. Dengan menginapnya Rock Lee, ia mendapat partner untuk latihan sulap. Empat hari lagi ia akan tampil di pertunjukan seni sekolah.

"Kau butuh asisten cewek,"

"Dan kau butuh wig, Lee."

Lee langsung melotot ke arah Naruto. Ia sedang memegangi kotak hitam yang nantinya akan digunakan Naruto untuk memunculkan dua ekor merpati 'kalau' sulapnya berhasil.

"Aku tak mau jadi waria. Kenapa kau tak suruh yang lain? Suruh Neji-senpai! Dia tak butuh wig untuk berperan jadi waria." gerutu Lee.

"Kau mau aku mati dihajar senior, ya? Ayo kita beli wig."

Dan seperti yang sudah Naruto rencanakan jauh-jauh hari, mereka pun pergi ke toko barang-barang _cosplay_. Di sana, Naruto memilihkan Lee wig paling norak yang pernah dibuat dalam sejarah manusia—wig badut warna pelangi.

"Lee, coba kau pakai in—"

**BRUUGH—!**

"Naruto? Naruto?!"

Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Membuat beberapa orang di toko itu panik.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dan menemukan dirinya sedang berbaring tengkurap di aspal di depan rumahnya. Sudah malam hari dan tidak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya. Ia sendirian. Sepi. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun ia tidak ingat apapun selain wig badut norak yang ia berikan pada Lee. Bahkan, Lee pun tidak ada di sampingya. Kemana dia? Dan apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan di sini?

'Sial. Sepertinya aku pingsan lagi. Eh? Bau apa ini?'

Naruto mencium bau menyengat yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia melihat sekujur tubuhnya sekarang dan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seluruh bajunya, celana, bahkan wajahnya penuh dengan kotoran sapi. Sepertinya ia habis masuk ke dalam sumur kotoran sapi atau semacam itu.

'Kemarin baju compang-camping, sekarang kotoran sapi.'

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak,"ADA APA DENGANKU, HAH?!"

.

.

.

"Aku heran mengapa para pria mudah sekali dibohongi," cibir Sakura. Ia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya sendiri.

Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya dan tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya. Neji tampak mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil sesekali melihat arlojinya—ia seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"—aku berhasil membuat lebih dari lima puluh orang tutup mulut hari ini. Aku tidak mengharapkan pujian dari Bos, sih." lanjut Sakura, lagi. Jelas sekali ia butuh respon oleh teman-temannya.

Sasuke menatapnya jengkel. "Tentu saja kau mengharapkannya, Sakura. Kau kan ambisius."

"Apa salahnya jadi orang yang ambisius? Itu memacumu untuk jadi lebih baik, kan?" Sakura menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas Sasuke—yang langsung meminumnya sekali tenggak.

"Aku baru ingat. Kau hutang menemaniku tidur satu malam, Sakura. Catat itu."

"Yang benar saja. Dengan kau yang habis dicium gurita? Lain kali saja, oke. Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan satu juta yen ku. Yang benar saja kau. Belanja sampai dua juta yen sehari. Dasar jidat."

"Dasar ayam."

"Diam kalian dua sejoli—"

"Kami bukan dua sejoli!" bantah Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Entah karena _wine_ atau apa, wajah keduanya merona merah.

"Kalian tahu di mana Hinata? Dia harus di sini saat Bos datang."

"Hinata ke rumah Naruto lewat jendela, kalau kau ingin tahu." tunjuk Sakura pada rumah sebelah. Tampak tak peduli.

"A-apa?" tanya Neji parau.

"Apa kau ingin aku membunuh Naruto? Sekarang? Mudah saja semudah menjentikkan jari." tawar Sasuke, tersenyum senang. Ia berkutat lagi dengan laptopnya. Sakura terkikik geli. Neji memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan ceroboh," sahut sebuah suara yang datang tiba-tiba.

"BOSS?!"

"Tunggu saat yang tepat. Barang kita juga belum laku, kan? Kudengar FBI sudah mengendus organisasi kita."

"FBI?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Bukan hanya mengendus. Mereka sudah menyusup ke dalam organisasi kita."

"Maksud Bos, pengkhianat? Dalam organisasi?!" seru Neji.

"Pasti Hinata." ucap Sakura datar.

"Tak diragukan lagi." sahut Sasuke. Neji meremas buku jarinya. Geram karena adiknya dituduh sebagai pengkhianat organisasi.

"Omong kosong. Kalian orang baru tahu apa? Hinata sudah berkerja denganku lima tahun. Kalau ada orang yang mengkhianatiku, kemungkinan besar kalianlah orangnya."

Seketika, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung bungkam.

.

.

.

Naruto langsung mandi lima kali sesampainya di rumah. Bau kotoran sapi yang ada di tubuhnya lumayan menghilang. Mungkin ia harus mencoba menggguyur tubuhnya dengan sebotol parfum ibunya hingga bau kotoran sapinya menghilang total.

Naruto sedang melilitkan handuk di sekitaran pinggangnya saat Hinata—dengan dress putih pendek berenda—muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Ia seratus persen yakin tadi sudah mengunci pintu. Dari mana Hinata masuk? Kedua orangtuanya juga sedang pelesir ke Cina, jadi tidak mungkin Hinata dibukakan oleh mereka.

"Hi-hinata, k-kau mengagetkanku. Kau masuk dari mana?"

Hinata tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Kalau saja Naruto tidak melihat kaki Hinata yang menjejak lantai—mungkin ia akan mengira Hinata itu hantu.

"Err... Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang kian menggila karena ia berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Tangan. Sakit?" tanya Hinata lambat-lambat.

"Apa?"

"Panas... Berkeringat?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. 'Tahu dari mana dia kalau tanganku sakit?'

"Tangan. Sini."

Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Suasananya jadi canggung sekali di antara mereka. "Eh? Tanganku?"

Hinata menarik tangan kiri Naruto. Tangan Hinata dingin.

"Baca." ucap Hinata pelan.

Hinata menggoreskan sesuatu di tangan Naruto. Seperti huruf kapital yang tak kasat mata. Naruto membacanya perlahan.

"R... F... I... D? RFID? Apa itu RFID?" ulang Naruto.

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Ia berbalik dan segera meninggalkan Naruto yang bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

*insiden Nanking: Insiden perang antara Cina-Jepang yang menewaskan 300.000 jiwa orang Cina.  
**arubaito: kerja sambilan

**To be continued.**

**Chapter depan adalah chapter final. Benar sekali. Chapter depan akan mengungkapkan segalanya. Ya, termasuk kotoran sapi juga. Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah setia membaca dan merespon cerita ini. Terima kasih masih bertahan sampai detik ini. **_**You're rock guys!**_** Sampai jumpa.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih kepada:**

**Guest, mintje, kurai senko, hqhqhq, streetfordx, Bayangan semu, Lyra Jeane, Dksfgxo, 2nd silent reader, namikazeARES, neko 1412, bastara's, Akang Poksi, yamanakavidi, Yuzuki Chaeri, avamura, Mary Clark, Sarah Hyuzumaki, Sena Ayuki, Alize Indigo, poisonous macchiato, Veria-313, dan Hama Hitam.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?  
**


End file.
